


[PODFIC] We're Young and We're Reckless, We'll Take This Way Too Far by selfsong

by AmandaCritelliWestphal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaCritelliWestphal/pseuds/AmandaCritelliWestphal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bro, we were both plenty involved in the debauched, gay, rock-star sex here, that is not going on my tab. Well. I'm payng for the hotel room and damages. It's not going on my moral tab."</p>
<p>"You signed three tits, two asscheeks, and a scrotum like some sort of porn remake of the Twelve Days of Christmas."</p>
<p>Bitty, Kent, Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] We're Young and We're Reckless, We'll Take This Way Too Far by selfsong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Young and We're Reckless, We'll Take this Way Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476693) by [selfsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfsong/pseuds/selfsong). 



> Thank you @selfsong for the permission to record this! You've written a hilarious story. This is my first time recording a work, so I'd appreciate any tips on how to improve in the future!

MP3 via dropbox [HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/htqd85x6g6pcer7/were%20young%20and%20were%20reckless%20.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
